zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
White (Collector Hamster)
White is a G1 Hamster. She was first released in Year One (1988-1989) and is one of the original hamsters. Media Appearances She was also in the Book The Cross Weather Wizard, A Shock at The Stable Stage Toy Variants Common White White is a G1 Zhu Zhu Pet released in 1988 even though her paw says 1988. Her body is white with pink pattern and her eyes are purple. Her symbol is a white flower, probably meant to represent an appaloosa pattern. The original idea behind Zhu Zhu Pet was that the toys would have "real hamster" colors and patterns. The fact that the other Collector prototypes have the exact same "blobby flecks" symbol in the first Zhu Zhu Pets commercial, as well as on the front of the Year 1 backcard, suggests that her symbol is a leftover of this idea. She was released in Year 1 first as a flat-footed hamster, then as a concave-footed hamster (still on the Year 1 backcard). Then in Year 2 she was rereleased as a CF hamster, along with Red. She was also offered several times as a mail order hamster, also with concave feet. Her CF version's body color is a bit darker than the FF version, and her eyes are a darker purple. Flat Foot White * Year One (1988-1989) Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: White * Hair Colour: Pink * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: White flower Note: The Italian White hamsters made by Furga also have flat feet, although the mold was bubbly. See Furga White. Related hamsters: * Yellow * Blue * Black * Green * Red * Baby White (sold separately) Accessories: 2 pieces FF White came with the following items. Backcard Story Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story, Year One A Zhu Zhu Pet is a furry hamster with short, silky hair. She/he likes you to brush her/his hair so it stays silky and soft. You can dress up her/him and put clothes on her/him too! UK Backcard Story White keeps busy digging in her beautiful garden - as well as chasing Red out of it! The hamsters say that all the colours of the rainbow are reflected in her lovely flowers. Concave Feet White * Year One (1988-1989) * Year Two (1989-1990) Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: White * Hair Colour: Pink * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: White flower * CF White was sold in Year One on the Collector hamster backcard (probably due to the FF hamster being phased out). * She was also sold in Year Two on the standard Year Two hamster backcard. Accessories: 2 pieces In Year One, CF White came with a white original brush and a white necklace. Accessories: 3 pieces In Year Two, White came with different accessories. The only similarity being the color of them. Backcard Story Year Two White Backcard Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story, Year Two White was happily digging in the garden. Many of her favorite plants were in bloom and she was proud of her garden. "Hi, White," said Peachy. "I’ve brought you a present. The noonday sun is terribly bright so I thought you’d like this sun hat.” White was overwhelmed with Peachy's nice gift. She reached down into the garden and brought up a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Thank you, Peachy,” she said. "I want you to have a present, too." Mail Order White MO White has concave feet. However, so do many storebought versions of her. Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: White * Hair Colour: Pink * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: White flower Accessories: 2 pieces Backcard Story US Mail Order insert Story White waters her beautiful flower garden with dew-drops from the waterfall. 30th Anniversary White G1 White was reissued for Zhu Zhu Pets' 30th Anniversary, manufactured by Basic Fun. She came with a white brush, white necklace, and a poster. Plush White * Year 3 - 1991 Accessories * White Flower brush (with hole) Tag Info * Hi, I'll be your very own soft and sweet Zhu Zhu Pet. I have short silky hair to brush, comb, and dress with necklace. Take good care of me and I'll be yours forever. Applause Plush Retro White G1 White was reissued for Zhu Zhu Pets' 25th Anniversary. Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: White * Hair Colour: Hot Pink * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: White flower Accessories: 2 pieces FF White came with the following items. Retro Set * Green * Black Dolly Mix White Euro White Pajama Case * UK Exclusive Argentinian White Argentinian White Variant I * three bottom lashes, purple eyes Argentinian White Variant II Identical to Variant I but with green eyes. Hanster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: White * Pattern Colour: Pink * Eye Colour: Green * Symbol: '''White flower '''Argentinian White Variant III * light purple pattern, blue eyes. Same as variant with two bottom lashes? (not listed with photo yet either) Argentinian White Variant IV Hybrid White with Pinwheel symbol (unconfirmed/considered as fake!). Back in around 2004 or 2005 these were "made" by someone in Argentina and sold on eBay. It is said that the seller had factory stamps and the blank trotting pose hamsters, as well as other bits and they were cobbling ponies together. Back then, there were LOADS of Argies on eBay, many real and some "made up" and some "repaired pattern". In result, there also is a wide variety of Flutterbye hamsters in both CP and walking pose with fake/custom symbols painted on them. Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Color: White * Eye Color: Purple * Pattern Color: Pink * Symbol: Yellow pinwheel Brazilian White Brazilian Os Fofinhos White Columbian White * Columbian NC French White French White Variant I * with pink pattern French White Variant II * with white pattern French White Variant III * with blue pattern French White Variant IV * White body with a rockstar head - prototype Greek White Greek White Variant I Greek White Variant II * Purple eyes Indian White * made by playskool Italian White Italian White Variant I * similar to the US white Italian White Variant II Italian White Variant III Italian White Variant IV Italian Furga White "Il mio piccolo criceto" The renowned Italian dollmaker Furga was licensed by Cepia LLC to release a white, pink, and purple White under the name Il mio piccolo Criceto. They have flat-footed paws without any markings. The plastic mold created bubbling on the bottom of the paws. The pink White has a pink symbol. The white and purple White have white symbols. The eyes are distinctly different from Cepia LLC hamsters. The pink White has pink eyes, and the purple and white White have fuzzy purple eyes. The tail is also different, rather than the usual tail folded in half and held with a washer, the Furga's tail hair is stitched onto a piece of plastic. The tail is held by a heavy metal clip that is often corroded. The neck seam is not glued closed. The cheeks are quite chubby, which is ironic given that the box claims she has chubby cheeks (guance paffute). However, compared to a real hamster, one might claim chubby cheeks. She came in a cardboard box with a necklace and a pink brush. The Furga company was located in Canneto sull'Oglio, Mantova, Italy and is a famous part of Italian toy and doll history. It was owned by Luigi Furga Gornini, who started making dolls in the 1880s. By the time the hamsters were made, the Furga family had lost control of the company. The company was closed in 1992, and the Furga brand is now owned by Bergamo GioStyle. In 2000, they discontinued the Furga doll line. Macau White Macau White Variant I * name on card: Flower * cream body with pink pattern Macau White Variant II * name on card: Flower * cream body with white pattern Macau White Variant III * name on card: Flower * white body with pink pattern * blue eyes Mexican White Mexican White Variant I * paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDY * FF Mexican White Variant II * paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDY * CF Mexican White Variant III * Auriken * FF and no paw marks. * pink pattern and purple eyes Mexican White Variant IV * Auriken * FF and no paw marks * pink pattern and blue eyes Mexican White Variant V * Auriken * FF and no paw marks * white hair and purple eyes Peruvian White Variant I Variant II * Purple pattern South African White * Pose: South African Pose Spanish White The Spanish White hamsters were piggy hamsters made by Brekar and Milton Bradley. Their Spanish names are Blanca (Brekar) and Pinky (MB). There are three variants. Blanca (Brekar) Blanca is the Spanish Piggy version of White. She was made only by the manufacturer Brekar. Manufacturer Milton Bradley also made a White, but she is called Flor. Her body coloring is a softer, brighter white, and her symbol is a white flower. Hamster Stats * Pose: Piggy Pose * Body Colour: White * Pattern Colour: Pink * Eye Colour: Dark eye * Symbol: White sugar cube symbol Flor (MB) Flor is the Spanish Piggy version of White made by Milton Bradley. She has a white body and pink pattern. Her symbol is different than the usual White; white flower, either big or small. Manufacturer Brekar also made White named Blanca, which does carry the White sugar cube symbol, and her body coloring is a darker white. Hamster Stats * Pose: Piggy Pose * Body Colour: White * Pattern Colour: Pink * Eye Colour: Dark eye * '''Symbol: '''White flower, big or small Venezuelan White She has a dark turqoise body with magenta pattern, bright blue eyes and pale pink symbol. She comes with a neon blue brush and a yellow necklace. Her name on her box is "White". Merchandise Wallet with White Coin Purse Mirror Holder Purse Purse Purse with White Toothbrush set with White and Yellow With Yellow, Blue, Red and White With Black, Green, Red, Yellow, Blue and White Porcelain Figurines With Yellow and White Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Hamsters Category:G1 White Hamsters Category:Collector Hamsters Category:Year One (1988-1989) Category:Year Two (1989-1990) Category:Need Loose Photo Category:Need ZZP Photo